Sonic Exe
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Sonic has turned into an exe, now he starts a new life with Jen the Hedgehog and their son Sonic jr.
1. The Awakening of Sonic Exe

Sonic Exe Chapter 1: The Awakening of Sonic Exe.

Jen and her mother were driving home. Jen was staring out the window; the scenery moving so quickly. Her hair blows in the breeze, the car moving over 100 mph.

Madison: How was school?

Jen: Alright. (She sighs)

(A blue light appears in front of them)

Madison/Jen: HOLY SHIT! (They both scream)

Jen: Mom, stop the car! (She yells as the car screeches coming to a complete stop)

(Jen runs out of the car as Madison stays in the car scared about what just happened)

(Jen stares at the figure; it was so familiar to her)

Jen: Oh my god… (She says finding out the figure is Sonic the Hedgehog!)

(Jen carries Sonic to the car)

Jen: Mom, its Sonic the Hedgehog. (She tells her mom making Sonic's head lay on her lap)

Madison: Sonic THE Hedgehog!? (She says in shock)

Madison: But if it were Sonic, then how could we bang him? He could've just run out of the way. (She says confused)

Jen: Maybe he wasn't too fast to get out of the way. (She says looking down at Sonic)

Jen: Please be ok, Sonic. (She whispers to Sonic)

They then arrived at her house. Jen rushes carrying Sonic to her bedroom and places him down on the bed and scurries to grab bandages and covers his wounds with them.

The next day…

Sonic awakens wondering where he is, he looks around the room and sees a picture of Jen; he picks it up and stares blankly at it.

(The door opens)

Jen: Good morning, I just wanted to see if you're o- OH MY GOD! (She yells seeing Sonic's eyes bleed)

Jen: Oh no, Sonic your eyes! (She screams pointing at his eyes)

(Sonic then touches his eyes and sees blood on his gloves)

Sonic: What the? (He says confused then realizes his voice is different)

Jen: Your voice is deep; do you want me to take you to the hospital? (She asks concerned)

Sonic: No, no; there's no need for that. (He says struggling to get up, but he's in pain)

(Sonic groans)

Jen: Stay in bed. (She helps him lay down)

Jen: You're seriously hurt, but don't worry. When I get home from- (She then looks at the clock) Oh no is that the time!? I'm going to be late! See you later, Sonic! (She yells grabbing her bag and runs out of the room)

Sonic: Did this girl save my life? I could have died if it wasn't for her; and what's with my eyes!? (He looks at himself in the mirror and sees his eyes black and his pupils red and blood flows from his eyes) and my teeth!? (He says touching his sharp teeth) and my voice!? (He says touching his throat) and why do I crave humans now!? (He asks himself)

Sonic: No matter; she saved my life, now it's my turn. I shall devote my life to protecting her like she's my own; I won't let anything harm her. (He says promising)

Later…

Jen: I'm home from school… (She sighs dropping her bag and takes off her shoes and slumps over to the living room)

Sonic: Hello… what was your name again? (He asks)

Jen: Jen Rose. (She tells Sonic)

Sonic: A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. (He says smiling at her)

Jen: Thanks…

Sonic: What's wrong? (He asks concerned)

Jen: Just a bunch of girls… (She sighs)

Sonic: Are they hurting you? (He asks madly)

Jen: Yes...

Sonic: Well Jen, I like you, and tomorrow I'll show them what I'm made of! (He yells out determined)

(Jen giggles)

Jen: You're really cute, Blue Blur. (She giggles as Sonic smiles at her and blushes)

The next day…

Melody: Hey, you there! (She yells to Jen and Jen ignores her)

Ariel: Hey Pinky, didn't you hear her!? (She yells to Jen)

Summer: Forget this. (She says grabbing Jen by the shirt ready to beat the crap out of her)

Sonic: Hey! Stop this at once! (He yells out, appearing on a roof near them)

Melody/Summer/ Ariel: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh an Exe! (They scream running away)

Sonic: An Exe? (He says to himself curiously)

(Sonic then jumps down and help Jen up)

Sonic: Are you alright? (He asks looking at her and sees cuts and bruises)

(Sonic growls pissed off at this then he teleports in front of the three girls)

Sonic: How dare you hurt such a beautiful girl! I'll make you pay for I am Sonic Exe! I AM GOD! (He yells tearing all three of the girls apart as Jen watches in shock)

(Sonic finishes them off, then turns around and sees Jen frightened)

Sonic: Jen… (He says as she runs away from him)

Sonic: Jen! (He calls following after her)

Jen runs to the woods, hiding behind a tree crying out of fear and confusion. Then Sonic finds her.

Sonic: Jen please let me explain. (He tells her)

Jen: No; please leave! (She sobs)

Sonic: Jen… (He carries her)

Jen: Sonic. (She says frightened)

Sonic: Don't be scared; I will never hurt you. (He tells her)

Jen: I don't know if I can trust you…

Sonic: I'm telling the truth, I will never hurt you or let harm you way, because I… I… I love you…

Jen: What? (She asks in disbelief)

Sonic: You saved my life, Jen. You're so beautiful, I could never hurt you; please forgive me. (He says sadly to her)

Jen: I love you too. (She says kissing his cheek)

Eggman: Ohohoho! Your little girlfriend is so beautiful, Sonic! (He yells at him appearing in his Egg mobile)

Sonic: Eggman! (He growls, protecting Jen)

Eggman: Metal Sonic, get my new bride! (He commands pointing at Jen)

(Metal Sonic hits Sonic sending him flying as he grabs Jen)

Jen: Sonic! (She screams)

Sonic: Jen… (He groans getting up)

(Eggman flies away with Jen next to him)

(Sonic stares and gets enraged, then he closes his eyes and sees Jen in Eggman's bedroom)

Sonic: Oh fuck no! (He yells running past the speed of light and arrives in Eggman's bedroom in seconds)

Sonic: Jen. (He says happy that she didn't get harmed or raped by Eggman)

(Sonic touches Jen, but his hand goes right through her)

Sonic: What? (He says shocked, and then the hologram changes into Eggman)

Eggman: Ohohoho; I've got her now Sonic! And she'll be my wife! (He says as Jen appears next to him in a wedding dress)

Eggman: Beautiful isn't she? (He says trying to make Jen kiss him)

Jen: Sonic! (She screams trying to get out of Eggman's grip)

Eggman: Stop that, you're going to mess up the- (The hologram then disappears)

Sonic: Eggman! (He yells full of rage and he runs to where Eggman is)

(Sonic bursts through the doors)

Eggman: Ah Sonic, so nice of you to see our wed- (Sonic storms up to him and rips Eggman limb by limb)

(Sonic then grabs Jen)

Sonic: Don't worry; everything will be alright now. (He says kissing her head and pets her)

Sonic: Let's go home. (He says carrying her bridal style)

Jen: Ok. (She says hugging Sonic tightly)

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you heddgies and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. I know its new and not what you were expecting out of Sonic Exe; but I'll try to make it more Sonic Exe related. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Deaths of Two

Sonic Exe Chapter 2: The Death of Two

Jen arrives home from school and runs straight into her room, seeing Sonic on the bed; she runs to him and sobs in his chest.

Sonic: What's wrong, love? (He asks concerned, petting her head)

Jen: My mom keeps abusing me! (She sobs)

I wish she could just die! And my boyfriend Rilee-

Sonic: Wait… BOYFRIEND!? (He yells in shock)

Sonic: I thought you were in love with me. (He tells her sadly)

Jen: I love you like a brother. (She tells him)

Jen: Wait… you're in love with me!? (She says in shock) I thought you meant it as something else. (She then blushes heavily)

Jen: Well Sonic… I do love you more than a friend; I always did; ever since I've heard about you. (She confesses) But then I knew I could never get you to love me… So I fell in love with my boyfriend. (She tells him)

Sonic: And he's not talking to you?

Jen: Yeah. (She tells him)

Sonic: How long did he not talk to you for?

Jen: It's been weeks, and it's almost our anniversary. (She tells him sadly)

Sonic: Hmph; I don't think he's a good boyfriend. You need someone who will always be there for you. (He tells her)

Jen: Like you? (She asks)

Sonic: Yeah; someone like me. (He says kissing her head)

Sonic: So you want your boyfriend and mom dead? (He asks)

Jen: Yeah; they piss me off and they make me heartbroken; I'm sick of it! I want them DEAD! (She says madly)

(Sonic chuckles)

Sonic: You're so adorable. (He says kissing her head)

Sonic: So Jen, not to be rude or anything, but where's your dad? (He asks her)

Jen: My dad is a business man, so he doesn't come home a lot…

Sonic: My dad died from the Mobian wars or "The Great War", he was roboticized during that war; he was the first one to ever be roboticized. Later he fought Scourge and died, he did it to protect me… My mother also died when I was young. (He tells her sadly)

Jen: Oh Sonic… (She says trying to comfort him)

Jen: Oh, Sonic. I have to go. (She says looking at the clock) I'm going to the movies with my friends; you can come if you want. (She smiles at Sonic)

Sonic: No; I'll stay home. (He says waving her off)

Jen: Ok. (She then leaves the room)

Jen: Oops; forgot my purse. (She giggles grabbing her purse) Bye Sonic. (She blows a kiss to him)

Sonic: Oh Jen; soon you will be mine; all I have to do is kill your little boyfriend. (He says to himself laughing evilly)

Sonic then walks into the bathroom, turning off all the lights and turns on the shower and the sink; then places a picture of the Tails Doll in front of him and precedes the Tails Doll's curse by singing "Can you feel the sunshine" backwards. A red light begins to glow as the Tails Doll appears.

Sonic: Hello, Tails Doll. (He smiles evilly to his new companion)

Tails Doll: Finally come to the dark side? (He smiles evilly to Sonic)

Sonic: I have a proposition for you. (He tells him)

Tails Doll: Let's hear it. (He tells him amused)

Sonic: My lover's mother is at dinner and many others; if you kill them you can have their souls and her old lover's one too. (He says promising)

Tails Doll: Hmm; how many souls? (He asks)

Sonic: About 50 or more. (He tells him)

Tails Doll: Deal; and what are you planning to do? (He asks him cockily)

Sonic: I'll be the one who takes out her old lover, personally. (He says smiling evilly)

Later…

(Sonic enters Rilee's room window)

Rilee: W- who's there? (He asks frightened)

Sonic: Let me explain this clearly for you. (He says appearing in front of him)

Rilee: Oh Shit, Sonic Exe! (He screams)

Sonic: Bitch you're too slow and Imma mother fucken too fast; so you can run and hide, but imam catch yo ass; then cut your mother fucken head off and say "I AM GOD!" (He raps then cuts off Rilee's head)

Sonic: Now you're dead, bitch! You don't deserve her you mofo! (He yells kicking Rilee's body)

Later…

He then returns home and sees the Tails Doll.

Sonic: You came back quickly. (He says smiling evilly)

Tails Doll: I killed and devoured them all at once and planted a gun on the ground, you know; just to be safe. Now… where is that soul? (He asks rushingly)

Sonic: Here. (He tosses Rilee's soul into the air as the Tails Doll devours it whole)

Tails Doll: I'll be on my way now; you know how to summon me. (He then vanishes)

(Jen slams the door and comes crying to Sonic)

Jen: Sonic! It's terrible! My mom died along with a lot of other people from a gun fire! (She sobs into his arms)

Sonic: Don't cry, Jen. Isn't this what you wanted? (He asks trying to make her happy)

Jen: No! (She cries harder)

Sonic: Let me tell you a story; it might help. (He says lying down then lays her down on his chest)

Sonic: Long ago during the Mobian wars a beautiful queen named Jasmin Rose had two beautiful children one unknown and the other named Amy Rose. Many said that Amy's sister was chosen to become the new queen since she wielded a Black Chaos Emerald. (He tells her)

Jen: A Chaos Emerald? (She asks curiously)

Sonic: A Chaos Emerald is an emerald that contains unlimited powers, but this emerald was like no other; heck, the Master Emerald isn't even close to its power. The Chaos Emeralds are shaped like diamonds and the owner of the Black Chaos Emerald holds every power in the world. (He explains)

This feels all so familiar to her; she was shocked. She had a Black Emerald that is shaped like a diamond; could this mean she's the one?

Jen: So what else happened? (She asks amazed)

Sonic: Well… A bomb hits the hospital and the queen died; but her children didn't. Amy was raised on the planet Mobius and her sister was raised on earth; but I can't seem to find her… (He tells her)

Jen: Oh… (Was all she could say)

Sonic: You should get some rest, love. You have school tomorrow. (He says kissing her head)

Jen: Ok. (She says falling asleep in his arms)

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you hedgie's and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. I know its new and not what you were expecting out of Sonic Exe; but I'll try to make it more Sonic Exe related. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Shadows of a Date

Sonic Exe Chapter 3: The Shadows of a Date

Jen: Hi Sonic, I'm home! (She yells as Sonic comes to greet her)

Sonic: Hello beautiful. (He says kissing her head)

(Jen giggles)

Jen: I never pictured myself being with you. (She says) I was thinking I would be with Shadow. (Sonic then gets mad at this)

Sonic: What's wrong with me? (He asks offended)

Jen: Let's see… You're not black and red, no chest fur, no sexy voice; shall I continue? (She says fangirling over Shadow)

Sonic: Well then; I guess you don't want to watch a movie with me tonight… (He says to her)

Jen: A movie… like a date? (She asks about to faint)

Sonic: Of course, Jen. (He says smiling to her) Since today is Friday, I was hoping to watch a scary movie; and when you get scared you can cuddle me, my love. (He says happily)

Jen: I'm not scared, Sonic. (She confesses) I've watched every horror movie in existence and I'm not afraid of any of them. (She tells him)

Sonic: Hmm, we'll see about that. (He smirks)

Later…

Sonic: I'll go and make the popcorn. (He tells her)

Jen: What are we watching? (She asks seeing the trailers go by)

Sonic: It's a surprise. (He smiles and then runs off to get popcorn)

Jen: Hmm, Sonic is taking this way too seriously. Well I guess I should be scared for his sake… and for God's sake I was hoping to do this with Shadow. (She says sadly to herself)

Sonic: I'm back! (He yells coming to her with the popcorn)

(Sonic then lets Jen lay on him as the movie starts. The Tails Doll Curse starts to play; Jen then activated her scare mode and acts frightened and Sonic was pleased with this. Then he whistles as the actual Tails Doll appears in front of them)

Jen: Oh my god! (She screams) You're so cute! (She fangirl screams, hugging the tails Doll as Sonic's mouth drops in shock)

Sonic: I thought you were scared of him. (He says disappointedly)

Jen: I told you; I'm not scared. (She tells him)

Jen: God you're so cute. (She says kissing the Tails Doll's head)

Tails Doll: Hehe. (He gloats to Sonic)

Sonic: Ok, get out! (He yells madly, grabbing the Tails Doll and throwing him out of the house)

Sonic: Goodnight, Jen. (He says madly, going into her room to sleep)

Jen: Goodnight…

The Next Day…

Jen: Oh my god! Sonic! (She screams)

Sonic: Jen!? (He says getting up in alarm)

Jen: Shadow! (She fangirl screams)

Sonic: Shadow? (He growls coming out of the room and sees Jen watching Sonic X)

Sonic: What the? (He says seeing her hug the t.v. with Shadow in it)

(Sonic growls, jealous of this, he then goes back into the room to sleep)

Jen: HOLY SHIT! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! (She fangirl screams)

Jen: I LOVE YOU! (She screams)

(Sonig grows tired of this)

Sonic: Jen, I- (He then sees that she's not there)

Sonic: Jen? (He calls out with no response)

Sonic: Jen!? (He screams running around the house; seeing she's not there)

Sonic then sees a note on the ground that says… "Bring all of the Chaos Emeralds to me or I'll keep the girl forever! ~ Sincerely, Shadow the Hedgehog".

Sonic: Shit, Shit, Shit; No! No! No! (He yells out nervously)

Sonic: If Jen goes near him she would probably want to stay with him and not me! (He yells, then runs out of the house at the speed of sound)

At Shadow's house…

Shadow and Jen are on his bed. Shadow is on top of Jen so she would not escape, but Jen is knocked out by all the nose bleeding from Shadow being on top of her.

Shadow: She's very beautiful to be one of my fangirls. You know I need someone like you… and since that Faker isn't here then maybe I can-

Sonic: SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! (He yells at him, supper pissed off by what he sees)

(Sonic then sees Jen knocked out, nose bleeding)

Sonic: YOU PUNCHED HER!? (He yell running towards Shadow ready to kill him)

Shadow: No I- (He then gets torn apart, piece by piece, then Sonic laughs evilly at Shadow's dead body)

Sonic: Jen is MINE and MINE ONLY! (He growls and picks up Jen and returns with her to their home)

Sonic: Hey Jen. (He says petting her head as she slowly awakens)

Jen: What happened? (She asks touching her nose and sees blood on her hand)

Sonic: Oh, uh… (He says unsure of what to say)

Jen: Did I knock out because I saw Shadow? (She asks)

Sonic: Yeah…

Jen: I'm sorry; I know you love me and all… (She says feeling bad)

Sonic: It's alright. (He tells her)

Jen: No, I didn't think about your feelings. I love you, Sonic and I want to make it up to you. (She tells him)

Sonic: Well…

Jen: I know what you're thinking, you perv. (She says blushing madly)

Sonic: Hehe, well you can't blame a guy for trying. (He chuckles)

Sonic: How about a kiss? (He asks her)

Jen: Ok. (She kisses his cheek)

Sonic then stares at her not wanting this. Sonic then grabs her and kisses her passionately, feeling a tingly sensation running through his veins. Sonic loved this very much; then suddenly a light flashes as a figure appears in front of them.

Sonic: Silver!? (He says surprised)

Jen: Aww you're so adorable! (She hugs Silver)

Silver: I've come back from the future. This can't happen, Jen and Sonic. (He says seriously)

Sonic: What can't? (He asks)

Silver: You and Jen; you're supposed to marry Amy, Sonic; and Jen you were supposed to marry Shadow and rule Mobius and to create ME! (He explains)

Sonic: what do you mean by her ruling Mobius? (He asks curiously)

Silver: Do you still have your Black Chaos Emerald? (He asks looking down at Jen)

Jen then let's go of Silver and goes into her purse and pulls out a black box containing the Black Chaos Emerald. She pulls the Chaos Emerald out as Sonic stares at her in shock.

Sonic: Jen… You're the princess!? (He says in shock)

Jen: Sonic, I didn't know; when you told me the story about the lost princess I was afraid you would only like me for that reason. (She explains about to cry)

Sonic comes near her; Jen was frightened; she thought Sonic would hurt her or hell, even kill her! Sonic comes close to her, she shuts her eyes tightly and feels Sonic's lips pressing against hers. She blushes deeply; kissing him back passionately.

Sonic: Jen, I will always love you no matter if you're royal or not. (He tells her, hugging her tightly)

Jen: Sonic… (She then sees Silver disappearing) Sonic! (She screams and Sonic turns around also seeing Silver disappearing)

Silver: Looks like this is the end of me… Goodbye… Mom… (He then disappears, banishing from existence)

Jen: Silver! (She cries)

Sonic: Silver…

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you hedgie's and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Just to let you know me and Fanfic has been working together and it's our 1st year ever since we met and worked together on our first story Jen vs Darthon anyways… Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. I know its new and not what you were expecting out of Sonic Exe; but I'll try to make it more Sonic Exe related. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Truth of the Exe

Sonic exe Chapter 4: The Truth of the Exe

It's been a week since Silver past away; Sonic knew this had been all his fault, if he hadn't killed Shadow then Jen would have been better off with him. Jen has been crying for so long by the death of a son she never would have guessed she had; Sonic felt guilty and he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt away. He tried everything to cheer up Jen, but she couldn't be happy; so Sonic gave up.

Sonic: I'm sorry Jen; it's all my fault Silver has passed. You should just leave me; let me die for my wrong doings. I could never make you happy, can I? (He says sadly)

Jen: I can't lose you, Sonic. I love you. (She says grabbing his arm)

Sonic: I love you too, but I want to see you happy again, Jen. (He tells her)

Jen: I'll be happy as long as you're with me. (She says smiling at Sonic)

Sonic then kisses Jen; Jen then stares at Sonic, seeing his cuts and bruises healed, but his eyes continuously bleeds. The only time it stops is when he's asleep.

Jen: Sonic…

Sonic: Yes? (He asks)

Jen: Are you ok? (She asks concerned)

Sonic: Of course, why wouldn't I be? (He asks curiously)

Jen: Well, for one thing your eyes are still bleeding, and another is that your voice is still deep. (She tells him)

Sonic: Oh… You'll still love me even if I'm like this, right? (He asks, not wanting her to leave him)

Jen: I'll never leave you, Sonic. Even if you're an Exe. (She tells him)

Sonic: An Exe? (He asks her) Everyone keeps saying I'm an Exe; I don't even know what the hell an Exe is! (He yells madly)

Jen: Come Sonic. (She says with a cd in her hand)

Jen the goes to the computer and puts in the cd and Sonic sees his normal self, then he turns into an Exe and blood flows everywhere. Sonic then watches her playing as Tails running away from Sonic and Tails gets killed by Sonic exe and at the end he appears creepily onto the screen saying "I AM GOD!" Sonic gets frightened by this; he now knows the truth. He's a heartless monster that kills. He hated this. He didn't want to be like this, what if he kills the love of his life? Sonic knew what to do.

Sonic: Jen… I want you to leave; go far away from me. (He tells her seriously)

Jen: No Sonic. I know you're not like this. (She smiles at him, trying to comfort him)

Sonic: Jen; I killed those three girls; I killed your boyfriend, and had the Tails Doll kill your mom and other innocent people. I don't want to kill you too. (He confesses sadly)

Jen: No, Sonic. She died from a gun fire. (She tells him and sees the look in his eye and knows that he's telling the truth)

Jen: No, no; Sonic. You can change. I know you will. (She says looking in his eyes)

Sonic: No Jen. I can't take that chance. Killing you is like me suiciding; I can't take that chance to hurt or kill you. I love you, Jen. (He tells her)

Jen: No Sonic. I will NEVER leave you, no matter what. (She tells him)

Sonic: Then I will. (He says running from her)

Jen: Sonic! (She cries)

Jen then remembers the story about the princess who wields the Black Chaos Emerald; she has the powers of all. Jen then runs to her purse and takes the Black Chaos Emerald out of the black box that holds it. She then feels energy running through her veins. She then runs out the door at supersonic speed. She then sees Sonic in the woods where she ran away to. She then runs to him in seconds; Sonic feels a strong wind when she screeches to a stop.

Sonic: Jen… How did you? (He says amazed as he sees the Black Chaos Emerald in her hand)

Jen: Sonic, you know you can't leave me. (She tells him)

Sonic: Jen, I have to. I can't hurt you. (He tells her)

Jen: You'll hurt me more if you leave; don't be like Rilee. (She tells him with tears running down her face)

Sonic then remembers Jen telling him all about what Rilee had done to her. He remembers he promised to protect her and vowed to keep her safe, to always be by her side, and to never make the same mistake Rilee did, leaving her and treating her badly.

Sonic: I'm sorry, Jen. (He says hugging her)

Sonic: I'll always be with you; if I kill you then I'll die with you. (He tells her)

Jen: I'll take my chances. (She says smiling at him)

Sonic: I love you, Jen Rose.

Jen: I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you hedgie's and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Just to let you know me and Fanfic has been working together and it's our 1st year ever since we met and worked together on our first story Jen vs Darthon and this is a little Valentine's Day gift for you heddgies anyways… Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. I know its new and not what you were expecting out of Sonic Exe; but I'll try to make it more Sonic Exe related. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Birth Of Sonic jr

Sonic Exe: The Birth of Sonic Jr.

A year has gone by; Sonic and Jen lived together in peace and harmony. Ever since Sonic killed Eggman there were no big problems in the world. Jen had to cook and clean and Sonic helped. Jen finished school, and Sonic wanted to celebrate and have his "Big night" with her.

At Jen's graduation…

Many people had gotten their diplomas; Jen was the last one on stage, Sonic knew she was so happy and he was proud of her. They kept their gaze as she walked upon stage to get her diploma. She was about to receive her diploma until BAM! Metal Sonic kidnaps Jen. Sonic was shocked. Metal Sonic should have shutted down ever since Eggman had passed. Sonic then took action and ran after Metal Sonic; taking off his sun glasses and his bandana around his face. Sonic then arrived to where Metal sonic was in seconds.

?: Hello, Soniccu. (A figure laughs)

(Sonic knew this voice from anywhere)

Sonic: Amy? (He asks in shock)

Amy appears out of the shadows and holds Jen by her throat making her gaps for air.

Sonic: Jen! (He yells seeing Jen passing out)

Sonic: Let her go! (He runs towards Amy)

Amy: You better stop, Soniccu. Or else she gets it. (She says putting a knife to Jen's throat causing Sonic to immediately stop)

Sonic: Amy, she's your sister. (He tells her)

Amy: I have no sister. (She yells putting the knife closer to Jen)

Jen: Sonic… (She then faints)

(Sonic then stares at Jen in shock, tears runs down his face along with his blood)

Sonic: Fine… you win. (He says dropping to the ground, surrendering)

Amy: Good. (She smiles and drops Jen)

Amy: Metal! Take her to the dungeon! (She commands)

(Metal Sonic takes Jen)

Sonic: Jen… (He says to himself sadly)

Amy: Oh, don't worry about her; she'll just rot in the dungeon. (She says smiling evilly)

Amy: And look what she's done to you. (She says looking at Sonic)

Sonic: She didn't do this! (He growls)

Amy: Didn't she? (She says sliding a book near Sonic)

The book read Jen's diary, and it explained how she used Sonic and turned him into an exe. Sonic knew this wasn't true, he knew Jen had no diary and she told him everything and what really happened and how he actually turned into an exe from a car crash.

Amy: Don't you think it's stupid that you had gotten turned into this from a "car crash". (She tells him)

Sonic: So what if it did!? (He yells)

Amy: Just keep reading! (She commands)

Sonic continues to read through the diary and it says… "I then injected him by an exe shot that the tails Doll gave me. Sonic knew this wasn't real, but this wasn't neither Amy's nor Jen's handwriting.

Amy: You were injected with an exe shot. (She tells him)

Sonic: Amy, I know this isn't her hand writing! (He yells at her and she stares at him in shock)

Amy: You shouldn't be mean to a girl who has the antidote. (She says holding a tube bottle with a glowing pink liquid inside)

Sonic then looks at it; he knew that isn't an antidote; but what if it was. It means he could return to normal and start a new life with Jen. Sonic then remembered someone. If he couldn't get it he knows who can.

Sonic: Well Amy, I'll bow down to you and be your husband. (He tells her)

Amy: Really!? (She yells out happily)

Sonic: Nope. (He then whistles loudly as the Tails Doll jumps Amy and tears her apart and takes her soul)

Sonic and The Tails Doll then runs to the dungeon.

Sonic: Which cellar is it? (He asks looking over to The Tails Doll)

Tails Doll: Metal Sonic should be guarding it. (He tells him)

Sonic then closes his eyes and sees Metal Sonic looking at a cellar with Jen laying in it. Sonic then looks up and sees the number 626 on the cellar.

Sonic: She's in cellar 626. (He tells him as the Tails Doll nods and disappears)

The Tails Doll then reappears in front of Metal Sonic and tears his circuits apart; letting Sonic breaking the cellar open to rescue Jen.

Sonic: I got her! (He yells picking her up)

The tails Doll then stops and teleports all three of them to their house. The tails Doll then leaves while Sonic walks into their house and lays Jen on their bed.

Sonic: Please awaken, Jen. (He says holding her hand tightly, praying)

Jen then wakes up seeing Sonic worried.

Jen: Sonic… (She groans)

Sonic: Jen! (He yells out happily and kisses her)

Sonic: I'm so sorry. (He says hugging her tightly)

Jen: It's alright. (She tells him)

Sonic: Jen… I've been meaning to ask you something for a very long time now. (He tells her nervously)

Jen: What is it Sonic? (She asks sitting up)

Sonic: Will you marry me? (He asks opening a black box containing her Black Chaos Emerald in it, but it was modified into a wedding ring)

Jen: Oh Sonic, of course I will! (She cries out happily)

Sonic: Oh Jen, I love you so much! (He yells out happily hugging her tightly)

Sonic: Oh and also…

Jen: I know what you're thinking. (She tell him) You're a perv. (She smiles and kisses him)

Sonic then slowly takes off her dress, unstraps her bra exposing her breasts and then Sonic playfully bites off her panties.

Jen: You know… I'm not experienced with this; I've been saving myself for someone special. (She confesses)

Sonic: And I'm the first one to take your virginity. (He smiles at her) Oh and my lovely Rose. I'm not experienced neither so you'll also be the first to take my virginity. (He then kisses her)

Jen: Then why do you ask? (She asks Sonic blankly)

Sonic: Because I love you. (He says touching her nose)

Sonic: Now… let's do it. (He says shoving his penis into her)

Jen: Sonic, it hurts. (She groans blushing)

Sonic: Shh, Jen. It'll be over soon. (He says continuing)

Sonic then continues to thrust in and out of her multiple times picking up the pace. Jen moans and screams a few times; Sonic hits her with full force and pops her cherry, she screams loudly.

Jen: Sonic. (She moans and blushes)

Sonic: Say "ahh". (He tells her)

Jen: Why? (She asks)

Sonic: Just open up. (He commands as she does)

Sonic then puts his sperm into her mouth; she didn't like the taste of this and Sonic stares at her.

Sonic: You don't have to swallow it. (He tells her)

Jen swallows it to please Sonic. It was so sticky and hard to swallow down her throat. When it all goes down she breathes heavily.

Sonic: I'm sorry. (He tells her)

Jen: No, it's alright. (She says catching her breath)

Sonic: I'll do the same for you. (He says flipping her over and goes into a 69 position)

Sonic closes his eyes and sticks his tongue into Jen's vagina; she blushes heavily at this and moans out Sonic's name. She then wanted more of Sonic; so she sucks on his dick as they both cum on each other's face. Sonic then stops, gets up, and licks the cum off of Jen's face and so does Jen to Sonic. They then tongued each other; their cum all over their mouth and tongue. Sonic and Jen loved this; they wanted to do this forever, so they did it ever night. Sonic then started to peep in on Jen whenever she's showering.

Sonic: Her body is like a goddess's. (He moans)

A month later…

Jen started to feel nauseous; she had headaches and emotional problems. Jen knottiest what this means, so she went out and had a pregnancy test.

Doctor: Yes you do have a child. (He tells her)

Jen didn't know how to explain this to Sonic. She didn't know if he even wanted a kid; what if it's the gender that he doesn't want, what if he wanted a certain number of kids and it's more than the number he wanted. She was so worried to tell Sonic.

Later…

Sonic: You ready to fuck? (He asks trying to take off her clothes)

Jen: Sonic… There's something I've been meaning to tell you… (She says nervously)

Sonic: What's wrong? (He asks concerned)

Jen: I-I-I'm… pregnant. (She blurts out)

Sonic: Oh Jen! I'm so happy! (He yells out happily, kissing her many times)

Jen: You're not mad? (She asks)

Sonic: No; why would I be? This is our kid, Jen. OUR KID! (He says happily cuddling her)

Sonic: Hello my child. (He says rubbing Jen's stomach)

Sonic: We need to think of names. (He tells her)

Jen: I always wanted a girl named Maria. (She tells him)

Sonic: it's not because of Shadow is it? (He asks madly)

Jen: Maybe. (She giggles)

Sonic: Fine, but if we get a boy were naming him SONIC jr. (He tell her strictly)

Jen: Yeah, yeah. (She says kissing him)

Several Months Later…

(Jen screams)

Jen: Sonic! I think our baby is coming! (She screams in pain)

Sonic: Oh shit, oh shit; what do I do? (He asks frightened)

Jen: Take me to a god damn hospital! (She commands)

Sonic picks her up and runs to the hospital as quickly as he could. He then goes to the emergency room and places her on a hospital bed.

Sonic: I'll get a doctor. (He tells her)

Jen: No! Sonic you'll get caught. (She says pointing to his eyes)

Sonic: I don't care! (He yells running to find a doctor)

Sonic: Please help! My wife is about to have a baby! (He screams)

Some random guy: I'm a doctor!

Sonic: Ok hurry and go to room 103. (He tells him)

Some random guy: Alright. (He scurries over to the room Jen is in)

He then starts to bring Jen and Sonic's baby into the world. He commands Jen to push and breathe, and she screams many times in pain. She pushes as hard as she can and about an hour later their baby comes out.

Jen: GOD DAMN IT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I AM NEVER DOING THIS EVER AGAIN! (She screams and scolds at him)

Sonic: Hehe. (He chuckles nervously)

Nurse: Here, it's a baby boy. (She says handing their baby to Jen)

Nurse: But I have to warn you that this baby is an Exe. It's not a child to be messed with. Raise him well… or he could kill us all. (She informs them)

Sonic: Alright; thank you. (He says as she leaves and shuts the door)

Jen: Sonic look! (She calls as he comes to see their baby boy)

Sonic then looks at their baby. He looked exactly like Sonic but was light blue and had Jen's bangs and his eyes were black with bloody red pupils and blood flows from his eyes like Sonic's.

Sonic: Hehe; he looks like me. Hi Sonic jr. (He smiles at his son)

Jen: He looks cute like his father. (She says smiling at her son)

Sonic: Let's go home son and start a new life. (He says picking Jen and his son up and runs home)

H- H- How's it going bros? HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you hedgie's and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. I know its new and not what you were expecting out of Sonic Exe; but I'll try to make it more Sonic Exe related. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Stolen Exe

Sonic Exe Chapter 6: The Stolen Exe

It was the day after Jen and Sonic had their baby. Sonic was preparing breakfast for them as Jen awoken from slumber.

Sonic: Good morning beautiful; how did you sleep? (He asks as he sees Jen walk into the room)

Jen: My stomach and vagina hurts because of you! (She scolds)

Sonic: I'm sorry, Jen. I'll take care of Sonic jr. for a week and let you rest, ok? (He says kissing her)

Sonic: Speaking of our little angel. Where is he? (He asks her)

Jen: I thought he was with you since he wasn't in his crib when I woke up. (She tells him, rubbing her eyes)

Sonic: Shit. (He says worriedly)

Jen: You mean to tell me that OUR SON GOT KIDNAPPED!? (She scolds) We only had him for one day Sonic! ONE DAY! We must be the worst parents ever! (He cries)

Sonic: Don't worry, Jen. (He says hugging her) We'll find him. I mean how far can he go? (He asks her)

Jen: You do know he comes from me, right? So he has half the powers that I have not to mention your speed. (She reminds him)

Sonic: Oh shit. (He says even more worried)

Sonic: Can't you track him down? (He asks)

Jen: Yeah let me use my rin- (She looks down at her left hand and sees her ring missing) THEY FUCKEN TOOK MY WEDDING RING! (She screams turning dark) Now they will pay! (She growls)

(Sonic stares at her surprised)

Sonic: You look so sexy. (He drools)

Jen then runs at supersonic speed out the door in her dark form.

Sonic: All that running training we did paid off. (He smiles then runs after her)

They run all around the world looking for their son, he was nowhere to be found then Jen remembers a person who would steal jewels.

Jen: GOD DAMN IT, ROUGE! (She screams)

Sonic: Rouge? (He then realizes it must've been her) I'm so dumb. (He says face palming)

Jen: Sonic. (She says grabbing both of his hands)

Sonic: Jen, you know we can't teleport nor go into space without the Chaos Emeralds. (He tells her)

Jen: Hmph. (She says closing her eyes and starts to glow)

Sonic then stares at her as she transfers some of her energy to him. Sonic closes his eyes as they both float up into the air. They both fly at the speed of sound to their home planet, Mobius. They then land in a grassy field.

Jen: So this is Mobius. (She says looking around in awe)

Sonic: Cool isn't it. (He says picking her up)

Jen: We should've gotten married here. (She giggles)

Sonic: Yeah and have Sonic j- (He then realizes what they were here for)

Sonic: Let's go get our son. (He says determined)

?: Sonic! (An annoying voice yells)

Sonic: Tails? (He then has a flashback to the Sonic exe game; when he killed Tails)

Sonic: We better get going. (He tells Jen and runs off with her in his arms)

Tails: Wait! Sonic... (He says standing there, seeing Sonic running away)

It's been so long since Tails had seen Sonic, he missed him so much. Tails just wanted to jump into Sonic's arms and hug him forever and stay by his side no matter where he goes. Tails knew Sonic wasn't the way he was; he knew Sonic only loved women and not men. Ever since Cosmo had died he had spent a lot of time with Sonic and started to fall in love with him. When Sonic left Tails he was so and he stayed with cream; waiting until Sonic returns. Now that Sonic has returned; Tails wants to capture him and stay with him forever.

With Rouge...

Rouge was in her cave with Sonic jr. sitting on top a ton of jewels as Sonic jr. plays with the jewels.

Rouge: Nice isn't it? Maybe I can use you and name you Death; you can kill a lot of people and help me with my jewel hunting. I'll train you to be the best spy ever. (She says picking Sonic jr. up)

Sonic jr. then cries. Rouge doesn't know what to do; she didn't know if he needed a diaper change, if he was tired, or if he was hungry. She hoped he wasn't hungry because she didn't want to breast feed him; she didn't even have milk in her.

Rouge: Come on kid; stop crying. (She commands)

Sonic jr. gets mad at her. He then began to tear her apart and drinks the blood out of her boobs. Sonic and Jen then arrives and sees what happened.

Jen: No Sonic jr. don't drink blood. (She says picking her small baby up)

Sonic: Haha son, you drank blood from her breasts. Why didn't I think of that earlier. (He chuckles)

Jen stares at Sonic madly and Sonic shuts up.

Jen: You still must be hungry aren't you? (She smiles at her small giggling baby)

Jen then sees Sonic jr. holding her ring.

Jen: You got the ring back for mommy? (She asks Sonic jr.)

Sonic jr. then passes her the ring, smiling at her.

Jen: Thank you my baby. Now let's go home, so I can feed you. (She says teleporting back home without Sonic)

Sonic: Wait Jen! You forgot- (The light disappears)

Sonic: Me. (He says madly) How am I supposed to get home now!? (He growls)

Sonic rants on about Jen leaving as a figure closes into him; once the figure was close to him, Sonic turns around and gasps.

Sonic: Tails!? (He yells in shock)

Tails: Sonic! (He hugs Sonic tightly) Don't ever leave me again! (He cries)

Sonic: Yeah, yeah. Now; I need the tornado to get home. (He says getting out of Tails grip)

Tails: Sonic your voice... AND YOUR EYES! (He yells in shock)

Sonic: It's a long story. Now where's the tornado? (He asks Tails rushing)

Tails: No Sonic, you can't leave! (He cries, holding onto Sonic's leg)

Sonic grows annoyed at this. Sonic just wants to go home to his family, make love to his wife, and spend time with his only child. Sonic now has the desire to kill Tails.

Sonic: Run Tails. (He tells him)

Tails: What!? Why? (He asks Sonic and sees that Sonic had turned evil; Tails then decided to run)

Sonic: Tails! You were always meant to be killed by me, SONIC EXE! Now prepare to die! I AM GOD! (He yells running after Tails and kills him instantly)

Sonic then stops and sees what he had done to his best friend. Sonic was shocked by what he had done; he now thinks that Sonic jr. and himself would probably kill Jen too. He didn't want this to happen. He then digs into Tails' tail and finds a green Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Chaos Control. (He says sadly)

Sonic returns home and sees Jen and Sonic jr.

Jen: Hi hunny. (She giggles remembering that she left Sonic for what he had done)

Sonic: Hi... (He says sadly)

Jen knottiest Sonic's depressed. She knew something was bothering him.

Jen: What's wrong, Sonic? (She asks as Sonic jr. grows cranky) Wait Sonic. (She tells him)

Jen then unbuttons her shirt and takes off her bra and breast feeds Sonic jr. Sonic then stares at Sonic jr. jealously.

Sonic: You're so lucky, son! (He yells jealously at Sonic jr.)

Jen: What was that, love? (She asks Sonic)

Sonic: Oh... Uh... I killed Tails. (He says staring at her breasts)

Jen: Good; he needed to die. He's gay, Sonic; and everyone knows it. (She tells him)

Sonic: What!? (He says in shock by what she had said)

Jen: Should I show you it? I'm afraid you'll get scared for life... (She says to him)

Sonic: Show me what? (He asks her curiously)

Jen grabs her laptop and types in Sontails and it shows a lot of images Tails and Sonic kissing and "making love".

Sonic: Oh dear god! My eyes are burning! (He yells out disgusted by what he sees)

Jen: I'll show you my favorite. (She giggles and types in Sonadow)

Sonic then sees sexy pictures of him and Shadow.

Sonic: Oh god, I'm going to be sick! (He yells running to the bathroom to throw up)

Jen: It's so Kawaii, right Sonic jr? (She asks looking down to her baby that is fast asleep)

Sonic: Don't do that ever again! (He scolds)

Jen: Look Sonic, our baby is sleeping. (She says smiling at Sonic jr.)

Sonic: Ir he's knocked out by seeing those horrid pictures. (He says disgusted)

(Jen giggles)

Jen: We should go to bed before he wakes up in the middle of the night. (She tells him)

Sonic: I don't need sleep, I AM GOD! (He says proudly)

Jen: Yeah, yeah. (She giggles and kisses Sonic)

Jen: Goodnight, my love. (She says lying next to Sonic)

Sonic: Goodnight, my princess. (He says kissing her head)

Sonic: Goodnight, my son. (He says petting Sonic jr's. head)

Sonic then stares at the two sleeping. He smiles.

Sonic: I'll protect you two no matter what.

H- H- How's it going bros?HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you hedgie's and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. I know its new and not what you were expecting out of Sonic Exe; but I'll try to make it more Sonic Exe related. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Return of Rilee

Sonic Exe Chapter 7: The Return of Rilee

It has been a year since Rilee and Madison had passed. Sonic had gone down to the basement to find some food for his and Jen's dinner.

Sonic: All right; where are the hot dog buns? (He asks himself looking around in the basement)

Suddenly a box drops near him. Sonic then quickly turns around and sees the big box on the floor besides him.

Sonic: Damn rats. (He growls)

Sonic then kneels down and opens the box and sees photo albums; he opens it and gasps. Sonic then quickly runs up the stairs with the box and tries to go to the bathroom, but Jen stops him.

Jen: Hi hunny. (She then sees the box in his hand) What's that? (She asks him)

Sonic: Uh... I don't know... (He says nervously as Jen knottiest that he's lying)

Jen: Can I see it, please Sonic. (She begs hugging him)

Sonic: Fine. (He says passing the box to her, blushing)

Jen: Thank you hunny. (She says kissing him)

Jen then opens up the box and stares at it in shock.

Jen: Rilee... (She then begins to cry)

Sonic: Jen... (He says as she runs into her room crying)

Sonic jr.: Mama? (The small hedgehog asks his father)

Sonic: Soon you'll see mommy, but for now you'll be spending time with daddy. (He says carrying his son)

Later...

Sonic: Did you have fun running around the world with daddy? (He asks smiling at Sonic jr.)

(Sonic jr. nods)

Sonic: Let's go check on mommy. (He says to Sonic jr.)

Sonic jr.: Yay mommy! (He yells out happily running into their room and sees Jen asleep)

Sonic: Looks like mommies asleep. (He says as Sonic jr. grows grumpy)

Sonic: What's wrong? (He asks picking Sonic jr. up)

Sonic jr.: Hungy! (He yells at Sonic)

Sonic: God you sound just like your mother. (He says facepalming)

Sonic jr.: HUNGY! (He yells at Sonic)

Sonic: Fine, fine; but what do I feed you? (He asks)

Sonic jr.: Whomans! (He says throwing a riot)

Sonic: Mommy wouldn't like that... (He says scared of his wife)

Sonic jr.: WHOMANS! (He screams)

Sonic: Alright, alright. Let's get some food. (He says running with Sonic jr. in his arms)

They then arrive in a forest.

Sonic jr.: No more Whomans hea. (He tells Sonic)

Sonic: Let's just eat animals, son. Mommy will be mad at daddy and hit daddy with her Chaos Blast. (He says scared at that thought)

Sonic jr.: I eat mommy? (He asks Sonic)

Sonic: You mean drink her milk? (He asks)

Sonic jr.: No, I EAT mommy. (He tells Sonic)

Sonic: No, son. Mommy is precious. She can't be eaten or hurt by ANYONE; got that? (He tells Sonic jr.)

Sonic jr.: Protock mommy? (He asks Sonic)

Sonic: Yes, no one can hurt mommy. (He tells Sonic jr.)

A hunter walks by.

Sonic jr.: Food daddy! (He yells out happily)

Sonic: Alright; I guess you can a human just for this once. (He then runs to the hunter)

The hunter sees Sonic running towards him and starts to shoot. Sonic dodges all the bullets. With one bullet left the hunter prays, closing his eyes tightly and shoots; there was no sound. He opens his eyes seeing no one there, he sighs with relief until suddenly Sonic appears above him in a tree branch. Sonic then falls on him and tears him apart.

Sonic: Alright son, come and eat! (He yells as Sonic jr. runs over and feeds off of the hunter)

Later...

Sonic: That was good, right son? (He asks as Sonic jr. is fast asleep)

Sonic: Looks like we need to get going. (He says picking Sonic jr. up and returns home)

Once Sonic returns home he puts Sonic jr. in his crib, then takes off his shoes and socks; then lays next to Jen.

Jen: Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget, did you forget about me? (She sings in her sleep as Sonic stares at her)

Sonic sees tears running down her face.

Jen: Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us. (She then moves closer to Sonic) But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it. (She then hugs Sonic's arm tightly) So now I guess this is where we have to stand. Did you regret ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget, don't forget. (She then cries in Sonic's arms) We had it all, we were just about to fall. Even more in love, than we were before. I won't forget, I won't forget about us. But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song you can't forget it. Somewhere we went wrong! We were once so strong! Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all. And at last all the pictures have been burned. All the past is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget, please don't forget us. Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song but you won't sing along. You've forgotten about us... Oh Rilee please don't forget us. (She cries hugging Sonic's chest)

Sonic was shocked at this. It was a love song for Rilee. She was sobbing so hard into his chest; she had really missed him so much. He then fell asleep later as Jen puts tear drops on her emerald and the emerald begins to glow.

Jen: I want you with me again, my soul mate. (She says longingly)

This had been happening for a week. Jen has been locked in the room; looking at old pictures of her and Rilee. She remembered everything they used to do together. At night she would sing sad songs like on Monday she sang "How Could This Happen To Me" by Simple plan, Tuesday she sand "Don't Forget About Us" by Mariah Carey, Wednesday she sand "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey, Thursday she sang "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley, Friday she sang "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Ray, Saturday she sand "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter, and finally on Sunday she sang "Mr. Lonely" by Akon. She would always cry into Sonic's arms and moan out Rilee's name. Sonic felt bad, but now he's sick of it. He wants to tell her, but settle it in a nice way so she won't leave him with their only child.

The next day…

Sonic had left without Jen knowing he wanted to surprise her with some roses; he took Sonic jr. with him. Jen then woke up and went to take a morning shower. She turns on the water and gets naked, she hears a door open, she remembered Sonic was so stressed out by taking care of Sonic jr. So she thought it'll be better to relieve his stress by making him shower with her. She then puts a towel around her.

Jen: Hunny! Can you come in the shower! (She calls our)

?: I'll be there in a minute! (A voice calls out to her)

Jen knew this voice from anywhere.

Jen: Rilee? (She asks in shock) No, this can't be true. He's dead. (She tells herself, thinking that she's just imagining things)

A black raccoon with an orange mullet, orange eyes, and a black with orange striped tail comes into the bathroom.

?: Hello, Jenny benny. (He says kissing her)

Jen was shocked at this. This raccoon knew her name and sounded so much like Rilee. Could he be…

Jen: Rilee? (She asks the raccoon)

Rilee: yes Jen; It's me, Rilee. You brought me back with that emerald. (He tells her)

Sonic then barges in and sees Rilee near Jen. Sonic then gets pissed off.

Sonic: Stay away from her! (He growls, about to kill him)

Rilee: You're married to him!? (He yells in shock)

Jen: Yes Rilee.

Sonic: Rilee!? Jen stay away from him, Rilee is dead! (He commands her)

Jen then goes over to Sonic and hugs him.

Sonic: Even if you're Rilee, you've hurt her too many times! You don't deserve her! (He yells at Rilee)

Rilee: Jen I can't believe you would marry HIM! He's the one who killed me! And what about our future? We were going to be animators together and make tons of movies together, live in a mansion, and did you forget our kids? Maria, Mordecai, Rigby, and Rileen? (He tells her as she remembers what they had planned for THEIR future)

She was then shocked and remembers everything they had. She then runs to Rilee crying in his arms.

Rilee: Looks like she chose me. (He brags to Sonic)

Sonic then stares at Jen in shock. Had she really left him for Rilee?

Sonic: Jen… (He says heartbroken)

Sonic jr. then comes in.

Sonic jr.: Mama. (He calls out to her)

Jen then remembers everything that she and Sonic had, they had a baby together and had gotten married, and what if she left Sonic and Sonic jr. Sonic would go suicide and Sonic jr. wouldn't have parents to take care of him. She then knew what choice she had to make.

Jen: No… (She says)

Rilee/Sonic: What!? (They stare at her in shock as she turns into her dark form)

Jen: I've missed and longed for you for so long, but this must be done. (She says as a knife appears in her hands)

Rilee stared at her in total shock, he was unable to move because he never thought SHE would ever kill him. Jen then stabs Rilee and cries.

Jen: I'm sorry, Rilee; but this must be done. Life will be better this way. Rilee then dies.

Jen: I'm sorry my love. (She kisses Rilee's lips and then teleports his body back to his grave)

Jen: I'm so sorry, Sonic. (She says hugging Sonic tightly)

Sonic: It's alright. (He says hugging her)

Sonic jr.: I wan go pak mama. (He says pulling on her towel)

Jen: I guess we should go to the park and have family time. (She says picking Sonic jr. up)

Jen then snaps her finger and her towel is replaced with her clothes.

Sonic: Alright let's go. (He says picking up Jen and Sonic jr. and runs to the park)

They then had their family bonding which grew them closer, and they lived happily ever after.

H- H- How's it going bros? HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you hedgie's and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. I know its new and not what you were expecting out of Sonic Exe; but I'll try to make it more Sonic Exe related. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	8. Nightmares on Sonic Street

Sonic Exe Chapter 8: Nightmares on Sonic Street

Jen was in Green Hill Zone. She was walking slowly enjoying the scenery. After about a mile of walking the sky turned pitch black for a minute, and then the sun came back. A bunch of animal bodies lay on the ground and there was blood everywhere. Jen stared at them in shock.

Jen: Who could have done this? (She asks herself)

She then walks further and further; seeing more and more dead animals and loads of blood was everywhere. She then stops; unable to move. She hears an evil, but familiar laugh.

Jen: Sonic? (She asks frightened)

Sonic then appears in front of her.

Jen: Sonic! Oh it's terrible the animals- (She yells running over to him)

Sonic then disappears and Jen tries to go to him, but he continues to disappear and reappears behind her repeatedly. She then gets sick of this after about 10 times he does this.

Jen: Sonic! (She yells out annoyed at him)

Sonic then disappears; he didn't reappear after that. Jen was alone and frightened. What if the killer who killed the animals killed her. Sonic then reappears in front of her; staring at her darkly.

Jen: Sonic? (She asks staring frightened at him)

Sonic then growls and jumps her.

Sonic: I've been waiting for this moment ever since I laid my eyes on you. (He says biting on her neck)

Jen then screams as Sonic bites through her throat; causing her to stop screaming, lose her breath, and die.

Later...

Sonic slides Jen's body down a pole and places her head on the top of the pole. Sonic then laughs evilly.

Another dream...

Jen wakes up holding her throat and gasps; terrified of her dream. She then looks around, seeing herself all alone in her room. Had she dreamt all of that, was Sonic really her husband; had they really met? She then shakes her head and gets up, heading for the bathroom. She then takes off her clothes and showers.

30 minutes later...

Jen then gets out of the shower and rubs a towel over her face. She then looks at the mirror and sees blood. The blood was written in letters saying "I see you". Jen gasps in shock. She then feels liquid dropping onto her head; she then touches her head and sees blood on her hand. Jen stares at her hand in shock; Jen then looks up at the ceiling and sees Sonic. Sonic then drops from the ceiling and Jen dodges. Sonic then grabs her leg as she screams.

Sonic: I want your body. (He says evilly)

Jen: NO YOU PERV! (She screams, kicking Sonic in the face)

After about 20 kicks to the face; Sonic lets go of her leg and grabs his face in pain. She then runs away quickly, frightened of Sonic. Sonic then chases after her; appearing in front of her and near her multiple times as she tries to run away from him she knows it's no use. Her body then gives out after 15 hours of running. She ran so much, so she stopped by a tree.

Jen: I can't run anymore, but I have to. (She tells herself breathing heavily)

Sonic then appears in the tree above her. He then falls from the tree branch and lands on top of her.

Sonic: Finally, your pretty pink flesh is mine. (He says licking her body)

Jen: No! (She cries out)

Sonic then rips her breasts off and eats them. She then bleeds to death. Sonic then grabs her vagina and splits it open, tearing her body apart. He then takes her to a cave and rapes her dead remains. And evil laugh and terrified screams then sounds.

Reality...

Sonic wakes up quickly alarmed and in shock. He then looks next to him and sees Jen unharmed. He then sighs in relief. Sonic then wonders why he had those dreams. Would he kill her soon? Sonic then shakes these thought out of his head. He then kisses Jen's head and cuddles her; drifting back off into slumber.

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you heddgies. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome. Review to suggest what I should do in the next chapter. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the hedgehog army and me; Thank you Hedgehog Army. A new video will be out soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
